Misty's Journey
by Grapes Rule
Summary: Misty begins the long journey to locate Jirachi and make the biggest desicion in her life. It is finished. Now with one new Alternate Ending!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW YEARS EVE**

Misty's p.o.v.

I was just watching him in the corner eating cookies. Then Brock came up to me.

"Misty why don't you have a dance with Ash? You too aren't going to have any fun at this New Year's party. Come on Misty I'll get him for you."

"No Brock its okay. I…"

"No seriously I will get him for you." Then off Brock ran to ask Ash. I was kind of embarrassed. As I sat down on a chair watching them I saw Ash go bright red. Why did I let Brock do this to me! OH NO! Here he comes. I wonder if I could disappear in the crowd…

Ash's p.o.v.

I can't believe it Misty actually wants to dance with me. I have loved her for so long….Tonight I will ask her if she loves me too. Oh my gosh she looks so pretty in red. Why didn't I do this sooner? Why did I leave it for so long…Oh my I am almost there I have to get over the shock now!

"Misty…"

"Ash…" The song we were listening to finished and a slow one came on.

"Misty would you dance with me?"

"Of course I would love that." On that note we left for the dance floor…

Misty's p.o.v.

As we left for the dance floor I felt myself give in to the love that I have held for so long. As he put his hands on my waist and my hands on his shoulders…

"Ash I lo…"

BANG! The door burst down…

Ash's p.o.v.

As the door burst down I grabbed Misty and held her behind my back. A man in black stepped in and shouted

"I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it." I held Misty tighter. I was not going to let anything happen to her.

"PIKA PI!" Then in burst pikachu. She bounded to my side. The man in black laughed and pointed the gun at me.

"So long pokemon boy!" As he said this not even pikachu was fast enough to protect me …

Misty's p.o.v.

"Ash!" I moved to his side to inspect the wound. It was pretty bad. Pikachu then shocked the man in black so hard with a thunderbolt that he instantly died.

"ASH!" Everybody finally noticed that he was down. His mom and Brock ran over while professor Oak called an ambulance.

"Misty I love you…"

"I love you to Ash" Then he passed on. I began crying and couldn't stop. The ambulance people took him away and tried to bring him back. He was declared dead at 1145.

To be continued

_Authors note; This is my first fan fic reviews would be greatly appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

MISTYS JOURNEY

BEGINNING AGAIN

When I woke up I looked at the calendar. It had been a week since Ash… I cried. I had been crying all week. I just couldn't get over his death. Brock had tried to comfort me in all my pain but he just couldn't. Nothing was going to get me over Ash's death it was just so painful.

" Well I better get up and check on Mrs. Ketchum." I announced to no one. As I looked in my backpack for a change of clothes I put on a red sweater and a pair of heavy jeans. It was cold in Pallet Town.

"Misty breakfast!" Mrs. Ketchum called up the stairs.

"Be right there!" I responded and went to wash my hands and face. As I walked down the stairs I realized something, they never caught the manwho killed Ash. Before the ambulance came the attacker regained consciousness and ran off. As I sat down in the kitchen Mrs. Ketchum tried to start a conversation with me.

"So Misty, I guess you will be heading back to your gym soon."

"Actually Mrs. Ketchum, I have been thinking about staying here in Pallet Town."

"No Misty, Ash would want you to continue on with your dreams of becoming a water pokemon master."

These words hit me hard. She is right. Ash would want me to continue.

Everybody Ash knew was at his funeral. Ritchie, Casey andDuplica. Gary even showed up.

"So Misty, since Ashy-Boy is dead do you want to be my girlfriend?" Gary asked.

"You jerk! I will never be your girlfriend! Not in a million years," with that I slapped him in the face.

"OUCH! It was just a question! Women." I walked off satisfied. Ash would have laughed if he saw me just then.

"Everyone continue to the graveyard immediately." The priest yelled out. Every one watched in silence as Ash's coffin was lowered into the grave.

"Ash I miss you…" I whispered.

That night I vowed that I would find the guy that killed ash. I set out on my journey and as I set up camp I heard a rustling in the bushes and went out to investigate.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTY'S JOURNEY**

**AVENGENING ASH**

There was a strange sound in the bushes. I decided to investigate what it was. When I went over to the bushes I realized what was making the noise, it was a man. A man wearing the same clothes as had Ash's attacker. As I stood there shocked he turned towards me. I could not believe who it was so I asked…

"Are you Ash Ketchem's attacker?"

"You sure would want to know, wouldn't you Misty." I was in shock why didn't he answer me? " What? You haven't figured it out have you Misty?" Then all of a sudden it hit me. It hit me hard.

"Gary Oak, how dare you! I…I want to know why you did it, why you killed Ash."

"Fine then I will tell you! I was jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yes jealous! Ash had it all skill, strength, empathy for his Pokemon! He didn't even consider the possibility of becoming the strongest Pokemon master because he never pushed his Pokemon! Face it he was a failure Misty! He even had you! I always wanted you, I never understood why you hung out with that loser! He never even told you his true feelings did he?"

I stood there shocked…Ash had tried many times to tell me he loved me. The last time was when he…died. It was all Gary's fault that Ash was dead! So I regained my composure and declared…

"Gary Oak I Misty Waterflower shall defeat you in a Pokemon battle and avenge Ash's death!"

"Fine by me! Go Umbreon!"

"Go Starmie!" As we released our pokeballs out they came. Starmie looking awesome with the jewel polishing I gave her. Boy, thatUmbreon sure was amazing looking too! It looked like its coat was just brushed and everything.

"Umbreon bite!"

" Starmie dodge and use hydro pump!" Starmie dodged the bite but, not by much.Umbreon and Gary were too slow to react to Starmie's hydro pump they didn't know that a Starmie could use that move. With saying that it was a critical hit too!

"Starmie finish it off with a water gun!"

"Umbreon dodge and use quick attack, HURRY!" It was too late forUmbreon though Starmie and I had been working on speed drills lately and that sure helped with that move.Umbreon was down for the count. I had done it I had avenged Ash's death, now all I had to do was throw him in jail.

"Gary you have two options come with me peacefully to jail or have Starmie blast you there!"

"Well those are very kind options but I think I will chose the running away option now."

"Starmie, go water gun him!" Gary fell to the ground stunned, he couldn't believe I Misty Kasumi Waterflower would ever attack a person with a Pokemon. On a regular circumstance I never would but with these circumstances well things are different. Starmie went back inside her pokeball and I released Psyduck. Psyduck used his psychic powers to lift the stunned Gary up and we traveled to Viridian City.

When we made it to Viridian officer Jenny was already there waiting for me. So she quickly arrested Gary and recited his list of rights. As they walked away into the distance he screamed.

"Misty! I will do the same thing to you as I did to Ash!" I walked to the Pokemon Center reflecting on all the horrible events that had happened. As I walked through the Pokemon Centers doors I heard a familiar cry.

"Pika pikachu pi." I looked towards the source of the cry and there he was…Pikachu.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

MISTY'S JOURNEY

REGAINING PIKACHU

"Pika pikachu pi." It was Pikachu…

"Pikachu is it really you?" Nurse Joy walked out from behind the desk and came towards me.

"Misty, Professor Oak sent Ash's Pikachu for you. He wasn't sure if you wanted him or not."

"Oh… I will take him he's Ash's after all." Nurse Joy smiled and walked back to the desk where some trainers needed help.

"Pika pi pika chu." I then walked over to the couch and flaked out upon it. It was so nice not to be lost and always sleeping in the woods…Just thinking about the woods made me remember all the times Ash had got us lost. I never had anybody who liked me like he did… As I remembered his last precious few minutes on this earth a thought crossed my mind it may be completely random but maybe _he _would know.

"Well Pikachu do you think that we should head over to Pewter City and see Brock before we head home?" Pikachu solemnly nodded his head. " Alright then let's go!" We started out the door…

5 HOURS LATER…

"AAAAHHHH! Ok never mind I thought I saw a bug…" Pikachu fell to the ground laughing. We were lost and my outburst had made him snap into hysterics, or at least that's what I thought. He regained his composure and walked on. I followed. Wide-eyed hoping not to run into my horrible fear…After a few minutes I realized I should have let Pikachu lead all along. He knew exactly where to go. Soon there after I saw the faint outline of Pewter City, the gym standing tall. We ran, we ran till we reached the doors of the gym. Brock was just coming out of the doors.

"MISTY!" A smile lit across his face.

"Brock!" I ran into his arms and he embraced me, not lovingly as I imagined Ash would have but caringly and concerning kind of way.

"Misty what's wrong?"

"Brock we were at the Pokemon Center in Viridian but I had a question I had to ask you."

"Well first why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Sure Brock good idea." We walked to his house quiet all the way. Pikachu was riding on Brock's shoulder just as he used to do with Ash. When we reached his house it was around 11'oclock so nobody was up. His parents were in bed as well as his many brothers and sisters.

"Here we go have a seat." He led me to the living room and I sat down on the couch. He left to go make some food for us. It was strange…I had never been to Brock's house before and how long had we been friends? The living room had 2 couches a few loveseats and quite numerous chairs seeming randomly placed. I was seated on the couch next to the fireplace. As I stared at the beautiful colours Brock returned with some penne primavera and garlic bread and some pokefood for Pikachu. I took a bite.

"Brock this is wonderful!" He grinned and went back to eating. That was not like Brock not to brag about his "secret recipe" I grew very concerned. After we finished eating I helped Brock clean up. When everything was done…

"Thank you Misty for your help. You too Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"So Misty you had a question right?"

"Yes."

"So what is it?"

"I know this sounds kind of silly but… Is there a way to bring people back from the dead?" I blurted out. He had a look on his face but he did not respond right away.

"Misty that answer you are looking for has a long answer so I will tell you in the morning after breakfast." He spoke so firmly I knew there was no point in refusing so I nodded. "Good you may have my room and I will sleep on the couch we will pack a breakfast and lunch and go to the park tomorrow. Be up early."

"Ok." It was a lame response but I didn't care so Brock showed me to his room. Shortly after I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

MISTY'S JOURNEY

THE LEGEND

There he was.

"ASH! WAIT FOR ME!" Then suddenly a bright light appeared from nowhere. As my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around for Ash. I couldn't see him. "ASH!"

"Misty listen."

"Ash where are you?"

"Misty, I will always be with you. You may not be able to see me but I will always be in your heart." The voice began to fade.

"Ash please don't leave me!"

"Misty remember… I will always lo…"Suddenly I was awoken.

"Ash. Why?" Tears began to slide down my eyes.

"Misty? Are you ok?" It was Brock. He was standing over me with a look of concern upon his face.

"Oh Brock why did Ash have to die why hi…" My voice broke. I began to cry even harder.

"Misty it's ok…" He then pulled me close to him and I lay my head upon his chest and he just embraced me till the tears stopped. "Misty come on I'll go get breakfast and lunch made. You just get ready… We will get him back."

"You promise?"

"You have to understand that I can't make any guarantees…But I will promise you this. I will try no matter what." I nodded my head. "Come on Pikachu lets get you some snacks." Brock left the room.

10 MINUTES LATER

Brock was ready, standing by the door.

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped on my shoulder and we headed out.

When we arrived at the park we sat down on a bench under a tree. Now you have to understand one thing about kanto, spring came fast. Most of the snow had already melted. So it was a fairly warm day the rest of the snow will most likely melt today making it a wonderful day for travelers.

"Ok Misty are you ready to hear the legend of Jirachi?"

"Yes"

"PIKACHU! Pika chu chu pi!" We took that as of course I'm ready.

"Ok well it starts like this…"He pulls out a book and began to read it. " Jirachi is awakened every 1000 years. For those lucky people that have seen him he has ganted them wishes. In order to do so you have to write your wish on a piece of paper and stick it to his head. Jirachi is said to be able to grant anything, even in one case to bring someone back from the dead."

"Pika pi chu pichu." Pikachu pointed at the food with pleading eyes.

"Ok Pikachu here you go." Brock handed Pikachu some of his homemade Poke chow.

"PIKA! CHA!" Pikachu dug into his food and was quite happy.

"How about you Misty?" He gets a couple containers out and I peer inside them. I helped myself to scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, (if anyone is a vegetarian I am sorry this next food is for you!) yogurt, bananas, blueberries, and waffles.

"Thank you Brock, it's delicious."

"I know it's made from a secret recipe." We both smiled. Brock handed a bottle of ketchup to Pikachu for his food? Beverage? I don't know what you would count that as.

After breakfast we continued the story…

"The legend goes something like this. A woman went up to Jirachi and asked that it would revive her dead boyfriend. Jirachi suddenly awoke and granted this woman's wish but something occurred… an error. Not Jirachi's fault though. Jirachi brought him back to life. Unfortunately though the man who died had been assassinated murdered whatever you want to call it. The person that killed him had been following the woman and when he saw his nemesis revived he shot him. The man didn't die right away though and after an ambulance was called (cell phones yeah!) he spoke to his girlfriend.

"Why did you bring me back if I was just going to die again?" His eyes had a pained look in them that tore through the woman's heart.

"I am so sorry I just wanted you back so much…I love you."

"I love you too. I … am going to leave you though and you can't stop it… Jirachi thank you for helping her…" He died and his girlfriend grieved allover again. This time though no one could ease her pain because she felt responsible for his death. Which led her to an untimely death.

The woman's guilt consumed her and she refused to eat or drink. Her friends and family tried everything but no one could help her. In the end she died of dehydration. That is where the story ends but remember Jirachi was not at fault. Many people since them have tried to bring people back from the dead but Jirachi has not granted them their wish. It seems Jirachi will only grant that wish if it was true love. So beware your wish may not come true in the end Jirachi can only do so much." With that Brock ended. It was 12:12 p.m. We sat in silence for a long while till I broke it.

"Its lunch time right? So lets keep our strength up and eat." Lame, but it did the trick. Pikachu had more ketchup and poke chow. Brock and I had Lasagna. (Vegetarian or meaty you decide) Ice tea, garlic bread, dumplings, a wonderful parfait, cake, cookies. (They eat lots so Ash is there in a way…too much food. Stomachache. Look a shuckle.)

AFTER THE MEAL WHICH FELT LIKE SUPPER

"Misty, are you going to try to locate Jirachi?"

"It's the only way to brig Ash back right?" Brock nodded grimly. "Do you know what year Jirachi is to awaken?"

"This year." I was astounded, how perfect could this get?

"Why is your face so bleak?"

"People have searched their whole lives for Jirachi… and have never found him. You only have this year. Look at the odds." I thought about it.

"Listen Brock I have to try though right?"

"Pika pi chu ka!" Which meant something like I'm with you Misty!

"Jirachi is found in the Hoenn region. He could be anywhere. Here is a ferry ticket."

"Your not coming?"

"Nope. Pikachu will go with you though. He will protect you." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Well I guess I better get going."

"Yep I will see you later then." Brock started home.

"Brock wait a second!" I ran up to him. "Thank you so much." I embraced Brock. Brock returned the hug and smiled.

"Ash had you all along. I knew you to were perfect for each other. MAN I STILL DON'T HAVE A GIRL!" One last laugh we shared then turned and I began my long journey. TO HOENN.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long guys but I got to go to camp. Now I have my first year of high school to get ready for. So I make no guarantees when the next chapter will be. Yeah and Jirachi's legend is my own idea or part of it anyways. See you guys next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

MISTY'S JOURNEY THE HOENN FERRY

**I boarded the ferry that would take me to Hoenn. I had one last look at Vermilion City and the S.S. Grape started on the long journey to Hoenn. **

**"PIKA!" I smiled at Pikachu; he was very excited about this trip. I turned and looked out at the sea. I wondered what happened when you die… I wondered whether it was better if I just left Ash wherever he was. "Pika?" **

**"Oh… Don't worry Pikachu. I'm alright." Then all of a sudden someone tapped me on the shoulder so I turned around. I came face to face with Richie! **

**"Hi Misty!" He smiled. "It's been awhile." **

**"Hey Richie, what are you doing going to Hoenn?" **

**"Well I'm on my way to Hoenn to catch some new Pokemon. What about you?" **

**"I'm going to find Jirachi and wish Ash back." He was silent for a moment then finally responded. **

**"Misty… so many things could go wrong. I mean it's very difficult to locate Jirachi. Some complication could happen or what if Ash doesn't want to come back? What if he just wants you to be happy and move on?" That comment hit me hard. What if Richie was right? What if Ash really didn't want to come back? "Sorry Misty I didn't mean to cause any offense." I snapped. **

**"RICHIE DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE CONSIDERED THAT!" That probably wasn't the best way to handle it. "Richie I'm sorry…" Richie I think was still in shock. **

**"Pika pi chu?" Pikachu was wondering where Sparky was when all of a sudden… **

**"PIKA CHU!" All of a sudden all anyone saw was a yellow blur cross the ferry. Sparky. **

**"Come on Sparky lets go." Richie looked kind of mad and sad both at the same time. **

**"Pika chu pi?" Sparky was very confused. **

**"Richie please don't go…" I didn't want to end off on bad terms with Richie. He just walked away. Didn't even say goodbye, he just left. I just stood there. **

**"Pika pi pica chu…?" All of a sudden… **

**"Prepare for trouble... **  
**...And make it double **  
**To protect the world from devastation... **  
**...to unite all peoples within our nation. **  
**To denounce the evils of truth and love... **  
**...To extend our reach to the stars above. **  
**Jessie... **  
**...James **  
**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light... **  
**...surrender now or prepare to fight. **  
**MEEEEEEEEEEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!" **

**"Great just what we need, some clowns for a show." I announced. **

**"Oh look it's the twerp's girl friend." Jessie screeched. A long moment of silence followed. "What no remark?" **

**"Ash… died." I guess they hadn't heard the news yet. **

**"What the twerp couldn't have died it's impossible." Jessie muttered.**

"How can it be the…" James was too shocked even to finish his sentence.

"Well it's true so I guess you can leave me alone now right?" I inquired.

"No! You still have da twerps Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed.

"That's right Arbok GO!"

"Weezing go!" James sure didn't sound very enthusiastic…

"PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!"

"PIKAAAA CHUUU!" A large thunderbolt sent Team Rocket flying. Before they were out of sight I heard James say…

"What's the point in going after Pikachu if we know were just going to blast off?"

"Cuz we need da Pikachu for da boss!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The captain of the ferry came up to me.

"Thank you for dealing with those buffoons."

"No problem I deal with them all the time."

"Really? Well then I feel sorry for you but say I make it up to you by allowing you to meet my friend when we get to Hoenn for a guide?"

"Well that's very kind of you but it's ok really. I do not wish to trouble you in any way…"

"NO! It won't trouble me young lady it would actually be quite good for him."

"Ok if you insist…"

"Excellent! By the way my name is Mr. Briney."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Briney my name is Misty."

"Well Misty I'm sure Wally will be pleased to meet you." I stared out to sea and spotted what looked like a white bird flying around.

"Mr. Briney what is that flying around there?"

"Well Misty that would be my Peeko. She is my oldest friend. Do you know what type of Pokemon she be?" I shook my head no. "Peeko would be called Wingull or something like that. Well time to get back to navigating.."

"See you later Mr. Briney!" I shouted after him. He raised his arm in response. I smiled. Mr. Briney seemed like a kind old gentlemen. All of a sudden an announcement crossed throughout the whole ship.

"Everyone get ready to be put to dock!" So I went to grab my belongings and shortly after piled out of the boat after many passengers.

"Misty!" a voice rang through the crowd. I turned around and saw Mr. Briney running my way so I went to meet him. "Misty…" He was out of breath after the long run. "This is Slateport… Not the right place to meet Wally."

"Oh! Right!" Not like I knew what I was talking about but oh well.

"I will take you to my hut where Wally is going to meet us!" I nodded so I went back onto the boat for another trip…

AN HOUR LATER 

We had made it to Mr. Briney's hut. Now we were just waiting for this Wally to show up.

"PIKA PI!" He had spotted a bottle of ketchup. Opened it and was eating it?

"Pikachu! This isn't your home you should ask before you take something of someone else's!"

"Its Ok Misty I don't mind." I nodded. "Misty may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Mr. Briney?"

"What has brought you to Hoenn?" As I was about to respond I heard a knock and a fragile voice.

"What's wrong Mr. Briney what's the emergency?"

TBC 

_Author's note: sorry it took so long to update but I had major writers block and high school started so it may take me awhile to update. Just so we are all on the same page I know Jessie and James have other Pokemon now but I prefer there older ones. Hope you liked this chapter and hopefully a new chap will be up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

Pikachu: Pika pika pi chu pi!

Grapes Rule: What was that?

Pikachu: (clicks magical English button) I said Grapes Rule does not own Pokemon just the legend she made up!

MISTY'S JOURNEY

THE NEW FRIEND

"What's wrong Mr. Briney what's the emergency?" A frail voice cried out.

"Well Wally there really is no emergency I just said that to get you over here so you could meet my new friend Misty." He motioned over to me and Wally's glance was questioning.

"Hi." I responded quietly.

"Hi…"He responded in a barely audible tone. A quick blush ran across his cheeks. I smiled at him. Mr. Briney grinned.

"So Wally I was wondering if you would assist Misty as a guide while she's here." Wally gasped. I turned to him.

"Wally you don't have to…"

"NO! Misty it's ok this is just what I need to train my Pokemon so we can beat Brendan next time!" I couldn't help but laugh he reminded me so much of Ash and his rival with Gary.

"Wally you remind me of someone I used to know…" Tears ran to my eyes. No I am not going to cry… Ash wouldn't want me to… Gary you idiot! Tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Misty are you ok?" Wally seemed very concerned.

"Yeah…I'm… ok" My voice was getting choked up. "Anyways I'm trying to find Jirachi. Can you help me?" Wally looked at me and we held an uneasy gaze.

"Misty what are you trying to do? My **Gardevoir and I have this thing… somehow I can read minds with him… I know what you want to do and I don't know if I support it." I was shocked.**

"**So you can read minds?"**

"**Yes." Wally responded. Mr. Briney and Pikachu were silent. "I will help you find Jirachi though. I know where he is…" I nodded. **

"**Well off you two go. Good luck." Wally and I headed out the door. Mr. Briney waving goodbye and we were off!**

A FEW MINUTES LATER 

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Misty it's just a Wurmple! STOP SCREAMING AT EVERY BUG POKEMON!"

"Sorry bad experience." I remembered the horrid adventure I had when I was five. Wally stopped looked at me and nodded.

"I would be scared too but don't blame them. You just scared the Beedrill. It was more frightened then you!" Wally laughed. I just smiled then I joined him laughing. Pikachu… Wait could it be? I picked Pikachu up. We held eye contact both of us having the same flashback.

"PIKA!" (That's why I liked you when I met you!)

"So that's it Professor Oak must have been the guy that caught you!"

"Misty come on enough of this you had your reunion before lets go before you see another…" Wally began.

"AHHHHHHH BUG!"

"I tried to warn you…"

WHEN THEY WERE OUT

"I thought we would never get out!" I sighed. "Beedrill are here too great!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Pika chu pi!" (I really like the magical English button!)

"Come on Misty we have to get to the cave of origin quickly before it's too late."

"Where is this cave of origin and don't you have a Pokemon that can fly us there?"

"O yeah I guess I do…" Wally threw a pokeball to reveal a dragon like Pokemon.

"**Salamance**!" The large dragon roared. I jumped back.

"HAHA! I knew you weren't expecting that!" Wally said between giggles. So we boarded the Salamance. He was really big. As we journeyed over to the cave of origin we met someone…

"WALLY!" A voice shouted across the clouds. I turned to where the voice came from and saw a boy about Wally's age with white hair.

"BRENDAN!" Wally shouted back. Brendan was riding a Dragonite. It used a hyper beam on us. "Brendan traveling company!" Brendan then noticed me and apologized.

"It's ok!" I responded.

"Wally she's a keeper!" Brendan announced. Wally just about fell off Salamance in shock.

"She's not my girlfriend Brendan!" Now I was just about ready to slap Brendan so I took a chance jumped off Salamance and flew towards Brendan. I was nearly there but fell short. I thought it was over…

I woke up with Wally and Brendan over me.

"Guys! Space please!" The guys backed off quickly.

"Well Wally good thing she's not yours! She is just a random flirt!" Brendan laughed. I blushed. Then regained my composure and slapped Brendan.

"You are stupid! I was mad so I tried to slap you!" Brendan laughed.

"Yeah right!"

"No Brendan she really was." Wally announced. Brendan looked shocked.

"Then why didn't you do something mind reader!"

"It doesn't work that way!" Wally was growing frustrated.

"Come on Wally lets get away from this loser." I walked off. Wally followed. "What city is this?"

"Mossdeep." Wally started walking towards the Pokeon Center so I followed.

"PIKA!" (MISTY!)

"Hey Pikachu!" Pikachu had appeared from the P.C.'S doors. He leaped onto my shoulder like he used to do with Ash…'

"Misty he is better off really…" I looked at the ground, I mean boardwalk. There was lots of Corsola swimming around.

"How do you know that's not a mind reading thing?"

"No Grardevoir also gave me other powers but I can't really explain what they are." I nodded.

"So do you think Ash is happy?"

"Misty he is so happy. He wants you to move on." We were silent for a while till my stomach gurgled. "Come on lets get some pizza." We went into the P.C. …

Pikachu: PIKA CHU (Misty's here )

Misty: Hi.

Grapes Rule: So in the next chapter you meet Jirachi are you going to wish Ash back?

Misty: I don't know I will have to sleep on it.

Grapes Rule: You heard it hear people! She don't know. Remember you want to know the story of Misty's fears check it out! My first one shot!


	8. Chapter 8

MISTY'S JOURNEY

THE DESICION

Pikachu: Pika pika pi chu chi! (I am still understandable yeah!)

Grapes Rule: After the chapter we have a special guest arriving Misty! Disclaimer please!

Misty: Grapes Rule does not own anything just the legend she made up.

PREVIOUSLY ON MISTY'S JOURNEY 

"Misty he is so happy. He wants you to move on." We were silent for a while till my stomach gurgled. "Come on lets get some pizza." We went into the P.C. …

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

I had slept on it all night, maybe Wally was right maybe Ash was better off wherever he was… I woke up early and walked down to the lobby. Pikachu curled up on my lap asleep.

"Is he right?" I whispered into the night. "I mean I haven't even seen this Gardevoir." I just didn't know what to do…

"Misty is that you?" A gentle voice asked politely.

"Wally?"

"Yeah. I thought I heard you."

"Yeah. I'm…"

"I know you, don't have to say anything."

"Wally I just don't know what to do. Should I leave him or…" I couldn't take it anymore. I lost control I just let the tears stream down my face.

"Misty…" I ran into his arms. (Poor Pikachu who slept through falling on the floor.) Wally wrapped his arms around me and I just cried. We stayed that way for a while. My tears finally stopped flowing and I just wanted to stay in his arms. It felt…safe. Pikachu woke up.

"Pika pi?"

"Um…" Wally and I turned a bright red. "It was nothing Pikachu."

"Gardevoir!" I looked up the stairs and there it was the Gardevoir. Physic type. It spoke to me and I knew what I had to do.

"Wally quickly to The Cave Of Origin!" Wally did not question me. He released Salamance and we quickly arrived at the entrance.

"Misty do you want me to come with you?" I nodded. So we all entered the cave.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Where is it?" I was getting very frustrated.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu dashed off down a ladder and Wally and I followed. We entered a room that had a space like illusion all over the ground and a blue cloudless sky above. Psychic Pokemon or what?

He was awake so I approached him cautiously.

"Jirachi I Misty Kasumi Waterflower, wish to speak to the deceased Ashton Satoshi **Ketchum." **Jirachi made a strange blue light and all of a sudden Ash appeared.

"Misty?" A questioning voice asked.

"ASH!" I ran into his arms.

"Misty I can't believe you brought me back. I thought…" He looked at Wally. They were both silent for a moment and a look of understanding crossed Ash's face. "Misty, Wally is right."

"Ash, you don't want to be with me?"

"I do but Misty it's difficult to explain… It's better if you move on. I love you Misty don't forget that but you have to get on with your life."

"Ash…"

"Misty it's better this way. We will meet up later."

"Ok Ash."

"Wally look after her ok?"

"Yes Ash I will."

"Misty Wally is good people."

"I know but Ash you can't I can't…"

"You don't have to let go but you have to move on."

"Ash…"

"Misty stick with Wally I see a bright future with him…"

"Marriage?" I whispered.

"Yes and a beautiful son."

"Ash I don't know… I will if you want me to."

"You can trust Wally right?"

"Yes. I like him a lot but can I love him?"

"Misty try… I have to go now. We can meet up later and don't worry I totally support you. You two will have a wonderful life together. Goodbye Misty. I love you."

"Ash… I love you too. Ash… I…" Before I could finish my sentence he vanished. I fell to the ground. "Thank you Jirachi." Jirachi came towards me and touched me with his star shaped head. I saw something that gave me hope. My future son…

"May I make a wish too?" Jirachi nodded. Wally advanced towards Jirachi and whispered something in his ear? "Thank you Jirachi." Jirachi nodded. His eyes began to close all the paper that was on his head, fell off. Jirachi curled into a little ball and fell asleep.

"Wally what did you wish for?"

"A bright future with our son." We took each others hands and headed to the entrance…

Grapes Rule: So everyone what did you think?

Misty: That was great! No one get mad at Grapes Rule for getting Wally and I together. She was in the mood to write that if you don't like it you can request an alternate ending.

Pikachu: Pi chu ka pi? (Where's our guest?)

Gary: Hi ya Misty so what do you think? Are you not happy I killed Ashy-Boy? How about a kiss for your hero?

Misty: Ok. (Gary leans forward eyes closed)

Everyone else: NOOOOOO (Misty then slaps Gary) (Gary falls over.)

Everyone: YEAH!

Grapes Rule: Remember guys one more thing there will be an epilogue before I write any alternate endings!

Pikachu: pika? (Epilogue?)

Grapes Rule: Yes Pikachu that means that I am writing a conclusion to our story so basically 1 more chapter!

Everyone: YEAH! WE DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE YET!

Tbc kind of


	9. Chapter 9

**MISTY'S JOURNEY**

**THE LAST CHAPTER**

Well after Wally and I headed home (we were 16 so ash would have been 15,) Wally asked if I wanted to check out a movie. I told him no. I suggested we could go dancing. Wally didn't really want to but he went anyways. He was really glad he did.

When we turned 19 he asked me to marry him. I of course accepted. Since what I really saw when Jirachi touched me was the future and the love of my future. 9 months later I had already turned 20 and gave birth to a boy. Somehow this boy didn't look like Wally or me. He looked like Ash. I named him… well Wally helped me decide… we named him Ash. Ash grew up in the Johto region. We moved into New Bark Town after Ash was born. Wally and I decided that this was the area we knew the least about.

Wally became a Pokemon Master before Brendan so that rivalry lost its flare before it was too late. Wally now is the assistant professor next to Professor Elm.

I myself took over the family business. I work in the water Pokemon gym in Kanto. I use Salamance to get there and back.

Ash wants to be a Pokemon Master. Just like the man he's named after wanted to be. Ash knows my story. He understands that he is going to have a very interesting life but he doesn't know how interesting. Ash was born as the same time as this other boy in our town named Jimmy. They are rivals. I worry about what may happen everyday but Wally tells me nothing of major importance. Ash is turning 10 tomorrow. He is going to be a Pokemon Master. Nothing is going to stop my boy.

Pikachu… kept in shape and is alive to this day. My son wants to take him on his journey I don't know if I should let him or not.

Well that about sums up my life so far. I hope my son has a bright future.

Misty: Grapes Rule does not own Pokemon. She just owns this story.

Pikachu: Pika pi chu chu

Grapes Rule: Ok everyone this is the end unless alternate endings are requested. They will be under the title of Alternate Endings if I write any. SO long for now.


	10. Chapter 10

MISTY'S JOURNEY

ALTERNATE ENDING #1

Grapes Rule: Ok people who don't like my ending here is another one for you with Misty bringing Ash back…

Pikachu: Pika pi ka chu (Grapes Rule does not own Pokemon and for those who don't like her story …. …)

All right this is the part just before they go into the P.C.

"Misty I don't know what Ash wants but I know whatever you do, Ash will be happy." Wally spoke softly just above a whisper. "Come on lets head inside." I nodded and slowly followed inside.

The next morning I woke up early and sat myself down in the lobby wondering what I should do. Pikachu was curled into a ball on my lap, snoring happily away.

"What should I do?" I wondered aloud to the darkness. "I wonder if Ash even wants to be brought back." So many doubts had clouded my mind. I sighed and looked down at Pikachu.

_Who will look after Ash's Pokemon if I don't bring him back? I wish I knew what his Pokemon wanted… O well maybe…_

Someone began to walk down the stairs. I looked up, there was Wally followed by a Pokemon I decided to take for his Gardevoir.

"Misty, have you made your decision?" I looked at him then at his Pokemon. When I saw it I knew what I had to do.

"Wally I have." I got up. Wally followed me out the door. He released his Salamance and we went to the cave.

We wandered around for hours in the cave. I just was about to give up hope when Pikachu called out somewhere in the gloom.

"Pika pi ka chu chu ka!" He kept shouting till Wally and I made our way over to him. He showed us a ladder that we had missed in our search. We went down into a dark room…

"Jirachi?" A strange voice whispered. Suddenly the room transformed into space. There were stars floating all around, or so the illusion implied. I walked over to Jirachi. He was small and cute. He had a large star shaped forehead, there were many pieces of paper on the ground. Most likely from previous withes he had granted.

"Jirachi?" He turned his head toward me. "I Misty Kasumi Waterflower ask you to bring my friend Ashton Satoshi Ketchum back from the dead." Jirachi's head glowed a cosmic blue, a bright flash of light came and passed. When my eyes were adjusted there he was.

"Misty?" A questioning Ash wondered.

"ASH!" I ran into his arms. He pulled me into an embrace and we held each other for a moment.

"Misty I guess you wont need me anymore." Wally turned and began to walk away.

"WALLY!" I cried. "Wally if it wasn't for you I never would have seen Ash again. I owe you. Come quickly make a wish." I motioned for him to come to Jirachi who was growing weaker by every second. Wally ran over to Jirachi whispered something in his ear, and once again a cosmic blue shone around Jirachi. A bright light flashed. Jirachi had granted his wish. Jirachi finished up with the wishes on his forehead and slowly fell asleep.

"Wally." Ash began. "I want to thank you for… everything… I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash hadn't been back for five minutes and he was already asking for a battle. You know what I did people. I pulled out my old trusty mallet and whacked him on the head.

"Ash maybe later ok? First I think you and Misty should have some time." Wally left. I was silent for a moment. Then remembered.

"WALLY YOU ARE OUR ONLY WAY OFF THIS ISLAND! GET BACK HERE!" I ran to the exit with Ash by my side. We were too late. We saw his Salamance fly off. "Drat!" I was angry there were whirlpools in the water I wasn't sure my Pokemon could handle. Ash and I stared at each other and laughed. We would find a way so I released my Starmie, and off we went.

We had a long battle home, but we made it. Everything was starting to feel right again. I haven't traveled with Ash in so long.

"Misty…" Ash went down on one knee. "When we are a little bit older… Will you marry me?" I looked down at Ash and grinned. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder.

"Ash… I accept." We then went into each other's arms (Pikachu leaps off Ash's shoulder not wanting to be in this) and we held a long kiss. Finally.

After it was over we started our journey home to Kanto. Hand in hand.

Grapes Rule: Short yes. Powerful? I say so. Tawnycloud I hope you liked it. If not sorry.

Misty: Well I like this ending and the other ending and any other happy ending you come up wth.

Wally: I don't like this ending so much.

Ash: I do!

Pikachu: Pika pi ka chu ka cha. (I love It all and the English button!)

Grapes Rule: If there are any other ideas just let me know I am glad to write endings for everyone! So long for now.


End file.
